Welcome To Hell
by Mr. Pirrup
Summary: Wendy has the misfortune of ending up in hell. Can she cope with the pain, and the strangeness attached to hell, or will she snap? Find out. Summary might change.


Prologue: Insult To Injury

It was a day like any other, snow was falling and the boys were waiting at the Bus Stop. Everyone was fairly bored, which caused Cartman to smile to himself, as a twisted idea formed in his head.

"Hey Stan." Cartman said in an annoying sing-song voice. This voice caused the other boys to grimace in annoyance, well doing so Stan turned to Cartman, a sigh leaving his lips before he responded.

"What, Fatass?" Stan was hoping to at least see Cartman annoyed, but Cartman managed to swing around at him. How? Cartman giggled. Freaking giggled, like a school girl.

Stan and Kenny winced at the sheer wrongness of that noise coming from Cartman, Kyle and the other hand thought about what could possibly be so good that Cartman wouldn't show any anger at all.

"What some money, Stan?" Cartman asked with a raised eyebrow. Stan looked at Cartman for a solid ten seconds, before shrugging.

"Sure."

"Good. I'll give you one hundred dollars if you do me the honour of one laugh, what ya say, hmm?" Cartman was smiling brightly, something that should really be a sign of Armageddon. Kyle still had a bad feeling, but Stan looked excited.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Cartman pulled from his pocket, a wallet. Cartman opened the wallet, and pulled out five twenty dollar notes. Kenny's widened at the sight of pure money, and Stan smiled.

"Sweet." He reached for the money, but Cartman pulled his hand away and waged his finger.

"Now remember Stan, you need to do something for me."

"Oh, yeah…" Stan sighed, "What do you want?" Stan blinked as Cartman's grin became so wide it _must _have hurt.

"Okay, I want you today at school to walk up to Wendy-"

"Oh no…"Stan muttered, dejected.

"- and break up with her, tell her it's because you realise that you can't be with her because you're madly in love with Kahl, and you hate her for standing in your way all this time." Silence. Kyle stared, amazed at the pure hatred he currently felt. Kenny began laughing, to which he fell over into the road, still laughing. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kyle, I'm going to do this. If Cartman doesn't give me the money, help me take it." Stan glanced to Kyle, who smiled back.

"Sure, I'd probably help you even if we weren't Super besties." The two friends shared a high-five.

"See? You two have already gotten into the act." Cartman said smugly.

"Shut the fuck up Fatass." Stan said annoyed.

"I might, after I see the break up." Cartman said smugly.

"First recess, don't miss it." Stan grumbled annoyed, but on the inside he was happy as could be. Free money and he could also use some of it to get a sorry present for Wendy. This was all going to go nicely.

"Wouldn't for the world." Cartman laughed, it was the time of laugh attached to villains.

In all this time, Kenny hadn't stopped laughing. Than the School Bus pulled up, and a single wheel went through Kenny's head, cracking his skull in the same manner as stepping on an egg. Blood splattered everywhere, even staining Stan's hat with the stuff.

Cartman, Stan and Kyle were open-mouth horrified at the event.

The door opened, a black man with an affro was at the wheel, he smiled at the three boys.

"Hey kids, I'm your new bus-driver." He said happily.

"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" Stan was still staring at the man, simply shocked.

"You bastard!" Kyle shouted enraged.

"Well it's true my parents weren't together, I don't see how that has anything to do with getting your sorry asses to school. Now, get on the dammed bus, kay?" The smile on his face didn't waver; Kyle and Stan were still shocked. Cartman on the other hand shrugged and got on the bus, and without word Kyle and Stan followed.

Stan and Kyle sat at the back of the bus, for one simple reason. They couldn't stop looking out the back window, as the bus left a blood trail with the tire that broke Kenny's skull.

The bus ride besides that wasn't very interesting, nor was the first lesson that day. Quickly, recess came about.

"Do it, Stan. _Do it…_" Cartman whispered happily, Stan became rather annoyed, but didn't say anything. He looked around, and sighed in pure annoyance.

He spotted Wendy, who was in a big group. Like a mini army made up of all girls. Stan sucked up all of his own manliness, cause he knew it was gone after this.

Quickly he walked up to the group, Bebe spotted him and tapped Wendy's shoulder and pointed towards Stan. Wendy waved, but Stan wasn't in the mood.

"Wendy, I have some very important to tell you."

"Oh? What would that be Stan?" Wendy smiled sweetly at Stan, happy to be around him. That only made what Stan was about to say even worse. He looked back over to Cartman and Kyle, and smiled at the fact that Kyle had a baseball bat with him. Kyle winked at Stan, and Stan laughed.

He shook his head as he turned back to Wendy, who was still smiling.

"I'm…very sorry Wendy, but we can't be together anymore." And in a split second, Wendy's face fell. She looked at him with pure horror, than tears started to play at her eyes.

"Why not, Stan?"

"Because…I'm madly in love with Kyle. We feel it's best to finally come out and…I really don't want to keep playing around with your feelings. I'm sorry Wendy." Those tears kept coming. In fact they might have been flowing faster.

"How long?"

"Oh…about a month now." Stan looked at the ground. Only one thought went through his mind at that moment, _'I am getting that money from Cartman. Even if it kills me.'_

Wendy couldn't stop crying.

"I hope we can still be friends." Stan turned around, he couldn't bare it anymore. He ran off back to Kyle and Cartman.

Wendy on the other hand was breaking up inside. Her friends all wanted to help, but before they could Wendy was running off. She ran straight out of the playground.

Now that she was gone, Stan held his hand out for the money, Cartman was laughing but managed to say.

"What? We didn't shake on it? Sorry Stan, I don't owe you anything." Stan rolled his eyes, knowing this could happen.

"Kyle?"

"On it." With a quick hit to back of the head, Cartman was out cold. Stan took his wallet, and he and Kyle walked off.

"That was pretty fucked up." Stan mumbled.

"Yep." Kyle agreed.

* * *

Wendy kept running and running. She couldn't really see, the tears were blinding. Her mind was also against her.

_'I knew it! That's why he'd rather hang out with Kyle than me! It's been there since the beginning, I'm such a fool for not seeing it!_

Wendy started shivering, it was really cold and the tears were starting to annoy her eyes.

_'I'm sure I can get over this. One hundred present sure.' _Wendy smiled at the thought, but that idea crumbled apart. _'No, I can't! Why'd did he have to break up with me? And why did it have be for _him?_'_

**SCREEECH!**

Wendy turned her head, and could vaguely make out…a car. That was coming straight for her! Before she could react, she was ran over.

The pain was great, because of her height her head got hit, and she fell back and hit the ground her skull smashed open, blood poured out.

"Oh god, what have I done…" the voice was but a murmur to Wendy. Wendy decided then and there that she was done. And slowly, she let go.

* * *

Wendy felt like she was floating. Up and up, she opened her eyes and saw the white clouds of heaven. She couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true.

In fact, it really was.

She stopped floating and dropped, it was sudden and she was moving really fast. Somewhere a drum beat could be heard, and it was insanely fast paced.

She screamed, and hit something solid. She looked around, as far as she could see up, she was in some sort of cave, there was fire all around, and screams of agony. She was in hell.

"Shit." Wendy blacked out, with a single hope that this was a bad dream.

* * *

_So, what did you think of the little prologue? If you notice mistakes, please point them out._


End file.
